Forbidden Lust
by DareBear123
Summary: Draco was disowned by his family, left alone to the cold shoulders of Hogwarts students, all because of his sexuality. He has passionate feelings for Harry Potter. Will he admit to them?


_The boy knelt down on the floor, robes tossed to the ground, shirt unbuttoned, pants unzipped and tangled around his ankles. His hand lazily stroked his own, throbbing cock as his warm tongue darted out and licked Malfoy's. Draco hissed through clenched teeth as his fist wound itself in the boy's dark hair, head lolled back, chest rising and falling erratically, lips parted to draw in sharp breaths. _

_"God, so good..!" _

_Malfoy groaned and quivered once. The boy growled and leaned back, round, piercing green eyes vivid and lusting. _

_"Call me by my name, my love, and you can do whatever you wish to me." _

_Draco hissed quietly and moaned, lower torso completely exposed and bare, cock standing out proudly, as if begging for his lover's attention. Draco swallowed, fingers twitching, willing himself not to give into the temptation of stroking himself. _

_"Harry, please, dear god!" _

_Harry Potter cheekily smirked and cupped Draco's thighs in his fingers, parting his lips and easing his cock inside his mouth. Draco stifled a cry of delight and dug his nails into his lover's bare shoulders, muscles flexing and quivering wildly. His back pressed against the stone wall of his bedroom, well, dormitory, which was empty. Everyone else was downstairs, eating, snogging, or shagging their lovers. His white blond hair stuck out oddly in places as he grew more and more close to release. Harry deliberately bobbed his head quicker, to push Malfoy over the edge. He gave a sharp cry as he climaxed, hands cupping the back of his neck, making him remain against him. Harry gave a thick gulp and rose to his feet, dragging his tongue slowly over his lower lip with a teasing smirk. _

Draco woke with a sharp hiss, hair wet with sweat, blankets tangled at the edge of the bed. His erection stood proudly against his trousers, bitterly straining against the dark fabric. He had fallen asleep in his school uniform again. He heaved a small breath and groaned. It was so hard, it was nearly painful. He rolled on his side, knee curled close to his chest, fighting the urge to get up and pleasure himself. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing that dream was a reality. He had always deeply despised Harry. The way he looked, the devilishly attractive way his mouth turned up into a sneering smirk. The way every bloody male and female craved his attention. Draco knew that Harry was rather fond of men, but had never really gained enough courage to inquire why, let alone really do much about these violently passionate attractions.

His father had.. Basically disowned him, nearly three months ago, before this quarter had begun, when Draco had admitted to his parents that he was gay. His mother couldn't exactly keep calm with it, let alone admit that she didn't mind, whilst his father stormed out of the house in a blood craving rage. Draco had sunk down onto the floor of his bedroom that night, cold and lost, hair messy, clothes hung around his body loosely as he shivered. His home held no warmth anymore. There was nothing that seemed comforting. Even his mother had left him never did that.. she was always there to comfort him. But there was no comfort, now, in this world for Draco. No one was there to care. Not even his 'friends.' They were too stupid to care about much, besides what they ate.

Draco closed his eyes once more, tightly, forehead creased wearily as he fought off the bad memories. His sexuality wasn't something he was allowed to choose. He let out a soft breath, listening to his fellow Slytherins' breathe rhythmically and snore quietly as they slept. He was feared, hated, and bitterly despised by most of the students at Hogwarts. They didn't understand. No one understood why Draco was so cold hearted. He was never accepted. There was no love for him in this dreadful world. No one liked him, let alone really gave a damn about his well being. He let out a soft puff of breath, before allowing sleep to gently claim him once more.

Morning came with the cold light of dawn. Draco grimaced and rose to his feet, stumbling out of bed and running his hand over his messy hair, gathering his books and wandering out of the Slytherin common room, out into the halls. He was slightly jostled by the passing students. He scowled and straightened himself up, shoving his way through the crowd. The small first years squeaked and scrambled out of his way, allowing him to pass. The other students his age didn't do a thing. Their conversations were wicked and sneering. Draco grimaced once again as he wandered down the long corridor of the halls, into his potions class. A flash of raven black hair made him start in his seat. Harry Potter walked in, laughing and talking with his red-headed friend. The Weasley boy.

Draco swallowed once, visibly stiff in his chair, back rigid as he watched Harry walk. Most would have mistaken this as a grimace or disgust, as always, ice blue eyes faintly shadowed by his bangs. Dear god, Harry was godlike. Muscles well developed, face devilishly handsome, green eyes deep enough to swim in, and an ass anyone would die for. Bloody hell, this man was perfect. Malfoy swallowed weakly, and jerked his head to the left as the Weasley boy shouted,

"Oi Malfoy, why you making eyes at Harry? He is way too out of your league."

Students hooted with laughter. Draco's cheeks burned with hot humiliation, and he snarled at the gangly red head loudly,

"Keep your mouth shut, Weasley. My father is wealthy enough to afford that bloody shack you live in. Zip your lips, if you don't want to be a bloody savage like Hagrid."

Hermoine sneered and looked back at Draco, brown eyes narrowed.

"From what I hear, your father won't do anything for you, Malfoy."

His cheeks flushed with wild rage at the snide comment she had made. His fists clenched beneath the table, to resist the urge to reach out and smack that smug look off her face. Now, in any sense, Draco Malfoy was an attractive man. Muscles lean, but well built, cheeks slightly hollow, silvery blond hair faintly long had flickering into his eyes now and then, ice blue eyes calm and clear, though often jeering and quizzical. Harry shot a piercing glare at his friends and tilted his head to peer back at Malfoy, eyebrow raised, clearly stunned that his, as he had thought, mortal enemy had been swooning over him. Draco simply smiled, lips curled into his signature, teasing, sexy smirk. Ron blinked his pale blue eyes in disbelief, before shrugging and turning to the girl beside him, that mudblood girl, mumbling something in a low, snarky tone. Hermoine giggled and her cheeks reddened, tilting her head to give a slight glare back at Draco. Draco wrinkled his nose, before shrugging and looking back at Harry.

Potter stared at him evenly, as if appraising him, before easing out of his seat, walking over to the chair beside Malfoy. Draco started in his chair, once, stunned by his friendliness, and rather nervous of it, watching him carefully move easily up onto the chair. Harry cracked a grin.

"You were making eyes at me, Malfoy?"

"You wish I was."

Draco sneered, pale cheeks flushed awkwardly. Harry was never this friendly. Then again. Draco would have made a sharp, bitter comment at him by now. Draco shuddered once, shifting his pale, ice blue eyes away from his face, toward where Snape lazily scrawled what they were supposed to be doing on the chalk board. He couldn't seem to shake the idea of seeing Harry sprawled across his bed, naked, touching himself-

"You can't stop being bitter, can you, Draco?"

Harry grinned, leaning slightly closer, brow arched. Draco let the breath leave his lungs, swallowing thickly, lower lip trembling slightly. His presence was stunning, his breath warm and addicting upon his tongue. Draco licked his lower lip absently, savoring the glanced over, watching Snape's dark cloak vanish as he stalked out of the room, into his office adjacent to the room. Draco swallowed thickly, before shifting his eyes back to pierce Harry's. His lips curved into a sneer, cheeks still red from the anger the mudblood and the Weasley boy had caused, stirred up in his stomach until he wanted to punch something.

"No."

Draco smirked shakily. In response, Harry cupped the back of his neck and crushed his lips against his. Draco froze briefly, brain whirling, trying to comprehend.. Before he let out a quiet groan at the passion that burned beneath the kiss. He parted his lips, tangling his tongue with his. Harry growled quietly and cupped Draco's knee, catching his lower lip between his teeth. Malfoy hissed as pain and pleasure raced through him, boiling beneath his skin. Draco leaned back weakly, cheeks flushed with visible desire, mumbling,

"Why.. did you do that?"

Harry smiled cheekily, green eyes piercing his. When they both said nothing, and a stilled silence settled over them, Harry arched his brow in disbelief.

"You.. honestly don't know? Dear god. Draco, I've had the biggest crush on you since the second year! And when I caught you and Crabb in his quarters.. Well, I just about shagged every man I came across. I was so jealous."

Draco blinked, pale, ice blue eyes round and flashing. Without another word, he cupped his cheeks and kissed him hard, fiercely. Harry groaned, wrapping his leg tightly around Draco's waist, making his chair squeak shrilly as he pulled him closer. He didn't care who saw. Let them see. Draco whimpered with delight and ran his hand down Harry's chest slowly. The boy who lived, all his for the taking. Harry, in response to his touch, eased off of the chair and eased Draco off as well, dragging him out of class. No one was in the halls, so Harry simply pinned him against the wall. Let the pictures watch. Who was to see? Draco watched as Harry dropped to his knees, placing a wild, heated kiss to his hip, his buttoned down shirt loose and no longer tucked into his trousers.

Draco groaned and quivered once, before Harry eased onto his feet, cupping his cheek in his hand, his green eyes warm and gentle.

"Tell me you love me.. please.. I.. I have always wanted to hear it from you.."

Draco, in answer, wound his arms around Harry's waist, the same exact height as him, peering into his eyes, moss green against ice blue. A mixture of pure adoration and wicked lust.

"I love you."

Draco chuckled and leaned closer, pressing his lips against his lovers, sealing their promise for the future.

The End.


End file.
